


Control, Alt, Delete [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, But mostly its about love, Deletion, Drama, English Accent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, John is mostly patient and BAMFy, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Memory, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Science, Self-Harm, Sex, Sherlock is a hot mess, Soundcloud, Suicidal Intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could delete everything except what was really important, would you? Sherlock and John explore the question and each other. Rated M for Men Going at It and some very dark scenes. Inspired by season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Provides a Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts), [sw70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Control, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423109) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 



> This is for sw70. Because she asked. And because she is a special slice of awesome! Thank you for your support, S and Happy Christmas!  
> Enormous thanks to MirithGriffin for permission to record this wonderful beastie!  
> This is another long fic but not as dense as the last. Since the 28 chapters here are fairly short, I will be posting them 2 at a time over the next 3 weeks, ending on Christmas Eve. I have my work cut out for me as, for the first time, I am only one week ahead with the recordings (instead of my usual three). Working full time and dealing with the holiday season has proved quite challenging, however, I will do my utmost not to disappoint!


	2. Necessary and Sufficient




	3. Of Sex and Bespoke Tailoring




	4. Battle Hair and a Bit of Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love John when he's had a few... especially in Mirith's hands!!  
> If the notion of dubious consent due to inebriation might be a problem for you, then this might not be your chapter.


	5. The Archive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Expect some angst and non-fluff. Oh, and two mildly inebriated and extraordinarily horny men finally going at it.


	6. Breathe




	7. Icicle




	8. Full Fathoms Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Note: This is a tough chapter. Warnings for suicidal ideation, self-harm, and drug references. Please don't read if this material is likely to present problems for you.
> 
> Also, if you're prone to suicidal ideation, please get help. Either start by talking to somebody you trust or contact an organization such as the Samaritans. They offer phone, email, and SMS support and are easily accessible by google. To paraphrase Dan Savage, it gets better, but only if you live long enough to find that out.


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning: references to suicide.


	11. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - Warning for cutting


	12. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - Still warnings for self-harm. Also men going at it!


	13. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Warning: Sexual content. But then, it said that on the tin.


	14. Paid in Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Warning: Men going at it. Although I think of that as a good thing.


	15. Of Love and Legible Foreheads




	16. Parchment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Warning: Here comes Sherlock's past. If I were to give you a summary of potentially objectionable material here, it would be roughly as long as the chapter. Expect triggers for everything.
> 
> Locky's Note: Whilst this is a potentially difficult chapter to listen to, it's one of my favourites. I love the intimate nature of it - the quietness, the raw honesty. Mirith, you're a wonder!


	17. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Warnings for ambiguous consent and men getting it on.


	18. Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the chapter that most podficcers thought of when they declined to pod this work. There is a lot of French accent. As you will hear, I had no such qualms. Listen at your own peril; you'll only have to grit your teeth for about 13 and a half minutes! You might find it a bit of a trial to listen to but I had a ball!


	19. Begins with A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Warnings for references to the sexual experiences of someone who was not of legal age at the time. Also implied incest and drug use.


	20. Protium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Money-back guarantee: This chapter is rated M for men rampantly at it. And no, I'm not going to call it a warning any more.


	21. File Not Found




	22. Fidiot's Wake




	23. Aspiration




	24. Theseus and the Minotaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that I thoroughly enjoyed recording. Mirith, you are the BEST storyteller!


	25. Always 1895




	26. Glow




	27. Love and Death at the NT




	28. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaaa! We made it! Congratulations, much back slapping and jubilation. Enjoy this, lovely peeps - our boys got there in the end!

For those of you who like to have the whole fic in one place, played in order, here it is!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for Control, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691157) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art)




End file.
